Cloud computing environments can provide access to computing resources to users unwilling or unable to invest in the computing infrastructure to support computing resource needs. Cloud computing allows user to pay for only the computing resources they want, and to flexibly scale their resource usage up or down. Cloud computing environments often provide users with control within a virtual computing instance created to satisfy computing needs. Within a virtual computing instance, a user is able to invoke and use various software applications. The control provided to users within a cloud computing environment may make it difficult to prevent users from making unauthorized copies of software applications provided within the cloud computing environment.